


Robin and Cordelia Warriors Support

by Homerun15



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, S+ Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homerun15/pseuds/Homerun15
Summary: Nothing fancy here, just a Robin and Cordelia warriors fan-support. Though it is written as if they're married.





	Robin and Cordelia Warriors Support

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for checking this out! Since I wrote this a support, there's not much description, rather just talking, but please enjoy!

Cordelia:Robin, there you are! I’ve been looking for you!

Robin: Cordelia? What is it? Is there an attack?

Cordelia:No, sorry for making it sound like it was.

Robin:It’s fine, i’d prefer no attack. But then, why did you want to see me?

Cordelia:Well i wanted to spar with you! You are my favorite sparring partner after all! And also the only one to consistently be my sparring partner…

Robin:Ah, it is around our usual spar time. You are also my favorite opponent, Cordelia. Very well, are you ready?

Cordelia:Of course!

*They spar*

Robin:Whew, why don't we call it a draw for today?

Cordelia: Yes, I agree. A fine match as always Robin. Did you notice anything in my  
movements today?

Robin:I did see that you were taking my tactical advice from the other day.

Cordelia:Yes, I took your advice and applied it to our spar today as well as the battle yesterday.

Robin:Impressive as always, Cordy.

Cordelia:Robin, don’t call me that here!

Robin:Why? I’ve called you that before, plus, people know we’re married, so they won’t care. 

Cordelia:I know, but it’s still embarrassing to hear you calling me Cordy.

Robin:Well, why don’t we make a deal then, Cordelia? 

Cordelia:What does this deal entail, Robin?

Robin:Well, I get to call you Cordy, and you can call me something.

Cordelia: Hm...I do like the sound of that. But then, what to call you...?

Robin: I’ll accept any name you give, dear.

Cordelia:Well, then I believe Robbie is a solid choice for me to call you, Robbie.

Robin:Haha, very well, Cordy, we’ll see who can outlast this new mental sparring match?


End file.
